csgofandomcom_pl-20200214-history
Blog użytkownika:DemonRipper/Rok 2018 w pigułce
Oto rok 2018 w jednej pigułce. Największe odkrycia roku #Owen "oBo" Schlatter jest jednym z największych talentów 30px|USA amerykańskiej sceny grający na co dzień w 30px|Ameryka Północna północnoamerykańskim FACEIT Pro League. oBo ma dopiero 15 lat i dopiero za rok będzie mógł coś zadziałać w poważniejszej drużynie. #Sam "s0m" Oh jest także jednym z największych talentów 30px|USA amerykańskiej sceny. Jest on streamerem w compLexity Gaming i swego czasu był przymierzany do głównego składu tej organizacji, lecz po bardzo dobrym okresie postanowiono nie zmieniać nic i dano Samowi wolną rękę. Od niedawna s0m gra w miksowej drużynie Test Takers. #Tyson "TenZ" Ngo jest talentem pochodzącym prosto z 30px|Kanada Kanady, grającym na co dzień (tak jak jego poprzednik) w drużynie Test Takers. #Kaike "kscerato" Cerato jest talentem wywodzącym się z 30px|Brazylia Brazylii grającym obecnie dla drużyny Furia eSports. W ostatnim czasie była nim zainteresowana organizacja MIBR, lecz po wygórowanej cenie oferowanej przez Furia eSports ($200,000) ostatecznie transfer nie doszedł do skutku. #Igor "lollipop21k" Solodkov jest jednym z największych talentów regionu 30px|WNP WNP pochodzącym prosto z 30px|Białoruś Białorusi i występującym pod barwami organizacji Nemiga Gaming. #Sabit "mirbit" Coktasar jest jednym z talentów 30px|Niemcy niemieckiej sceny. Od stycznia do sierpnia 2018 roku występował w szeregach drużyny EURONICS Gaming. #Josef "faveN" Baumann jest jednym z talentów 30px|Niemcy niemieckiej sceny. Tak jak jego poprzednik, faveN spędził większość roku w barwach organizacji EURONICS Gaming, po czym dołączył do Sprout. #Victor "somedieyoung" Orudzhuev jest jednym z największych talentów 30px|Ukraina ukraińskiej sceny grającym od stycznia w szeregach organizacji Team Spirit. Zdążył on już wystąpić na turnieju FACEIT Major: London 2018. #Martin "stavn" Lund oraz Jacob "dragoNfly" Lund są graczami pochodzącymi prosto z 30px|Dania Danii i grającymi dla organizacji Fragsters. #David "n0rb3r7" Danielyan jest graczem pochodzącym z 30px|Rosja Rosji grającym obecnie dla organizacji Winstrike Team. #Sergey "Ax1Le" Rykhtorov jest graczem z 30px|Rosja Rosji grającym obecnie dla organizacji Gambit Esports, chociaż przez większość 2018 roku grał dla 5balls, w której znacznie się wyróżniał. #Valentin "poiz0n" Vasilev pochodzi z 30px|Bułgaria Bułgarii i gra dla najlepszej rodzimej drużyny, czyli Windigo Gaming i sam poiz0n znacznie wyróżnia się statystykami. #Kamil "Sobol" Sobolewski jest największym odkryciem 2018 roku pochodzącym z 30px|Polska Polski - obecnie gra dla miksowej drużyny MIKSTURA, gdzie występuje także 30px|Polska Paweł "byali" Bieliński. #Austin "Cooper-" Abadir pochodzi ze 30px|USA Stanów Zjednoczonych i jest bratem 30px|USA fREAKAZOiDa, który kiedyś grał na majorach w drużynie Cloud9. Cooper- obecnie gra dla drużyny eUnited. Top 15 Najlepszych drużyn #'30px|Dania Astralis' #'30px|Ukraina Natus Vincere' #'30px|Ameryka Północna Team Liquid' #'30px|UE FaZe Clan' #'30px|Brazylia SK Gaming/MIBR' #'30px|Szwecja Fnatic' #'30px|UE mousesports' #'30px|Dania North' #'30px|Niemcy BIG' #'30px|USA NRG Esports' #'30px|USA Cloud9' #'30px|Szwecja Ninjas in Pyjamas' #'30px|Ziemia HellRaisers' #'30px|Finlandia ENCE eSports' #'30px|Australia Renegades' 31 Najlepszych graczy #'30px|Ukraina s1mple' #'30px|Dania device' #'30px|Dania dupreeh' #'30px|Dania Xyp9x' #'30px|Dania Magisk' #'30px|Rosja electronic' #'30px|Dania gla1ve' #'30px|Kanada Twistzz' #'30px|Bośnia i Hercegowina NiKo' #'30px|USA EliGE' #'30px|Brazylia coldzera' #'30px|Kanada NAF' #'30px|Turcja woxic' #'30px|Finlandia suNny' #'30px|Słowacja GuardiaN' #'30px|Niemcy tabseN' #'30px|Niemcy nex' #'30px|Dania valde' #'30px|Brazylia fer' #'30px|Czechy oskar' #'30px|Brazylia FalleN' #'30px|Jordania ISSAA' #'30px|Bułgaria CeRq' #'30px|Szwecja f0rest' #'30px|Szwecja olofmeister' #'30px|USA tarik' #'30px|Holandia chrisJ' #'30px|Szwecja KRIMZ' #'30px|USA Stewie2k' #'30px|Estonia ropz' #'30px|Finlandia Sergej' 30 Najlepszych akcji proplayerów #30px|Holandia chrisJ: chrisJ vs. Team Liquid - ESL One New York 2018 #30px|Indonezja BnTeT: BnTeT vs. Renegades - IEM Sydney 2018 #30px|Estonia ropz: ropz vs. North - StarSeries i-League Season 5 #30px|Dania dupreeh: dupreeh vs. FaZe - ESL Pro League Season 7 Europe #30px|Niemcy tiziaN: tiziaN insane 1 click vs Renegades (FACEIT Major: London 2018) #30px|Bułgaria CeRq: NRG CeRq 1v4 clutch vs. B.O.O.T-dS @ IEM Sydney 2018 #30px|Słowacja GuardiaN: GuardiaN vs. fnatic - IEM Katowice 2018 #30px|Francja kennyS: kennyS vs Godsent #30px|Dania Xyp9x: Xyp9x 1v5 Ninja Defuse vs North (IEM Chicago 2018) #30px|Dania device: ESL Device INSANE PISTOL ROUND VS G2 #30px|Niemcy nex: nex vs. Natus Vincere - ESL One Cologne 2018 #30px|USA Stewie2k: STEWIE2K AWP 4K TO FORCE OT vs FaZe @ ELEAGUE MAJOR BOSTON 2018 #30px|Szwecja f0rest: f0rest vs. fnatic - DreamHack Masters Marseille 2018 #30px|Bośnia i Hercegowina NiKo: NiKo vs. SK - ESL Pro League Season 7 Finals #30px|Finlandia allu: allu vs. Navi - ESL One Cologne 2018 #30px|Czechy oskar: oskar vs. fnatic - ECS Season 6 Europe #30px|Ukraina s1mple: Navi S1mple AWESOME triple kill AWP VS Faze Clan - Starladder 2018 #30px|USA RUSH: C9 Rush 1v4 Clutch to save C9 (vs ORDER IEM Sydney 2018) #30px|Szwecja JW: JW insane 1v3 spray transfer vs Vega #30px|USA Nifty: Nifty 4k AWP vs mousesports @ IEM Sydney 2018 #30px|Kanada Twistzz: Twistzz vs. fnatic - IEM Chicago 2018 #30px|USA Skadoodle: Skadoodle 1v2 vs SK #30px|Norwegia cromen: Faze Clan Cromen ACE Train 2018 #30px|Brazylia FalleN: FalleN ACE vs Natus Vincere (StarSeries i-League Season 4) #30px|USA tarik: tarik 1v4 to complete the ACE #30px|Indonezja xccurate: TyLoo xccurate AWP ACE NO SCOPES vs NIP CS:GO ASIA CHAMPIONSHIP 2018 #30px|Dania valde: valde vs. NRG - ECS Season 6 Finals #30px|Rosja electronic: electronic 4k with AK-47 vs. Mousesports #30px|Dania aizy: aizy vs. Heroic - DreamHack Open Valencia 2018 #30px|Szwecja f0rest: f0rest vs. Astralis - DreamHack Masters Stockholm 2018 Najlepsze newsy 2018 roku #'28 stycznia 2018' - Zakończył się turniej ELEAGUE Major: Boston, który odbywał się w 35px|USA Atlancie (faza wstępna i nowych legend) oraz w 30px|USA Bostonie (faza play-off). Zwyciężyła drużyna 35px|USA Cloud9. W składzie: 35px|USA Skadoodle, 35px|USA Stewie2k, 35px|USA autimatic, 35px|USA RUSH i 35px|USA tarik. #'8 lutego 2018' - Wprowadzono zmiany na mapie Nuke, a w nich m.in.: ##Wyeliminowano catwalk na całej mapie. ##Usunięto pomoc do wskoczenia na silos. ##Usunięto okno w kurniku. ##Przesunięto miejsca odrodzenia drużyn. ##Odgrodzono tzw. „stary secret”. ##Dodano białe ściany blisko miejsca odrodzenia antyterrorystów. #'15 lutego 2018' - Do gry została wprowadzona nowa skrzynka - Skrzynia Pazura oraz nowa kapsuła - Pojemnik społeczności z naklejką 2018. #'22 marca 2018' - Zmniejszono cenę Negeva z $2,000 do $1,700. #'20 kwietnia 2018' - Dust 2 zastąpiło Cobblestone w mapach czynnej służby. #'12 czerwca 2018' - Zmniejszono bazowe obrażenia CZ75-Auto z 33 do 31, zwiększono dodatkową amunicję M4A1-S z 40 do 60 oraz zmniejszono cenę MP7 z $1,700 do $1,500. #'6 lipca 2018' - Nowy interfejs wszedł do oficjalnej wersji gry! Można ją uruchomić za pomocą komendy "-panorama" w parametrach startowych! #'2 sierpnia 2018' - Do gry została wprowadzona oficjalnie panorama! W tym samym dniu została dodana także Skrzynia Horyzontu wraz z czterema nowymi nożami - Nóż Ursus, Szpon, Navaja oraz Sztylet. #'15 sierpnia 2018' - Do gry zostało wprowadzone MP5-SD. Nie było ono dostępne w trybie turniejowym. #'21 sierpnia 2018' - MP5-SD dostępny jest w trybie Skrzydłowy. #'29 sierpnia 2018' - Do gry zostały wprowadzone naklejki do turnieju FACEIT Major London 2018. #'23 września 2018' - Zakończył się turniej FACEIT Major: London 2018, który odbywał się w 35px|Anglia Londynie. Zwyciężyła drużyna 35px|Dania Astralis. #'3 października 2018' - Dodano MP5-SD na serwery rankingowe. #'9 października 2018' - Do gry zostały wprowadzone dwie nowe mapy - Biome oraz Subzero, które są dostępne jedynie w trybie Uproszczony. Ponadto zmieniono ekonomie pistoletówek. Broń SG 553 kosztuje $2,750, a AUG $3,150. Dodatkowo Canals, Shipped i Insertion zostały usunięte z trybu turniejowego, a Austria została dodana do tego trybu. #'23 października 2018' - Do gry została wprowadzona nowa (Halloweenowa) wersja mapy Cobblestone oraz różne "smaczki" Halloweenowe. #'5 listopada 2018' - Do gry została wprowadzona nowa zwykła wersja mapy Cobblestone i dodano do trybu Turniejowego mapy Biome oraz Subzero. #'6 grudnia 2018' - Do gry został wprowadzony nowy tryb o nazwie "Strefa Zagrożenia", a z nią nowa skrzynka! #'17 grudnia 2018' - Do gry została wprowadzona nowa (śnieżna) wersja mapy Militia. Najlepsze transfery 2018 roku #'7 lutego 2018' - Dołączenie 30px|Dania Magiska do drużyny Astralis - najlepszy transfer 2018 roku! #'12 marca 2018' - Dołączenie 30px|Finlandia allu do drużyny ENCE eSports i poszukiwanie idealnego 30px|Finlandia fińskiego składu - oficjalne ogłoszenie składu nastąpiło w dniu 4 kwietnia i znaleźli się w nim: 30px|Finlandia sergej, 30px|Finlandia Aleksib, 30px|Finlandia Aerial oraz 30px|Finlandia xseveN. #'6 kwietnia 2018' - Dołączenie 30px|Brazylia TACO do drużyny Team Liquid. #'21 kwietnia 2018' - Dołączenie 30px|Wielka Brytania smooya do drużyny BIG. #'24 kwietnia 2018' - Dołączenie 30px|Dania JUGI'ego i 30px|Dania Snappi'ego do drużyny OpTic Gaming. #'23 czerwca 2018' - Dołączenie składu SK Gaming do organizacji MIBR. W składzie: 30px|Brazylia FalleN, 30px|Brazylia fer, 30px|Brazylia coldzera, 30px|Brazylia boltz oraz 30px|USA Stewie2k. #'2 października 2018' - Dołączenie 30px|Szwecja twista do drużyny Fnatic. #'8 października 2018' - Dołączenie 30px|Francja ZywOo do drużyny Team Vitality. #'17 października 2018' - Dołączenie 30px|Szwecja Brollana do drużyny Fnatic. #'26 listopada 2018' - Dołączenie 30px|Francja JACKZa i 30px|Francja Lucky'ego do drużyny G2 Esports. #'22 grudnia 2018' - Dołączenie 30px|Turcja XANTARESa do drużyny BIG. Złe wieści *W roku 2018 rozpadła się "Złota Piątka" CS:GO - zaczęło się od odejścia 30px|Polska TaZa w dniu 6 lutego 2018 roku, nieco później (27 czerwca) ze składu odszedł 30px|Polska Snax, a 8 września 30px|Polska byali i zwieńczeniem tego było zawieszenie składu Virtus.pro w dniu 13 grudnia, celem stworzenia nowego - według pogłosek zabraknie w nim właśnie 30px|Polska pashy, 30px|Polska NEO oraz 30px|Polska kubena (który był trenerem formacji). Najlepsi *'Najlepszy lider drużyny roku 2018:' 30px|Dania Lukas "gla1ve" Rossander *'Najlepszy snajper roku 2018:' 30px|Dania Nicolai "device" Reedtz *'Najlepszy trener roku 2018:' 30px|Dania Danny "zonic" Sørensen Kategoria:Wpisy na blogach